


A Pranking Interlude

by LilyCat03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCat03/pseuds/LilyCat03
Summary: Just a quiet moment that is turned otherwise when two certain Weasley twins decide that a certain potions Master needs to be taught a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this old fic of mine and realized I never posted it here. Enjoy!

"Well….that went good."

"Think we'll get in trouble?"

"I would be shocked if we didn't."

"It was worth it."

"Most definitely."

The two red headed teenagers took off down the hall, not even comprehending the consequences of their actions. But then again they were Fred and George Weasley and responsibility for their actions wasn't something they were worried about.

It all started in Flitwick's Charms class. The tiny professor decided that the class would be spent in the library in order to do research for their newest essay. The twins being the procrastinators they were decided not to research as they were supposed to, but instead researched new charms they could use in their various pranks and gags.

Both decided to check out a section of books where none of the other students were. It wasn't in the Restricted Section, but it was close to it. After glancing around to make sure the ever annoying Madame Pinch wasn't around, they started pulling books off the shelves.

"Look at this Fred," George said then read the title of the musty tome. "Bewitching Bedazzlements."

Fred looked on curiously as George looked through the book. "Figures…it's a book of cosmetic charms," he said disappointed. Then as he was going to put the book back, something fell out of the book.

George bent down and pick up the piece of folded parchment. "Well, this is interesting," he commented looking at it.

"What is it?" Fred asked, looking over his brother's shoulder.

"Some spell. Says it causes the victim to speak their thoughts and it lasts for a full twenty four hours. It sounds like fun," George replied with a grin.

"We should try it," Fred said.

"What if it's dangerous?" George commented mildly.

"I doubt it, plus that never stopped us before," Fred pointed out.

"And look where it's gotten us," George answered with a grin.

"Right," Fred agreed. "So who do we try it on?"

Severus Snape's class was never much fun; in fact it was often the complete opposite. Fred and George Weasley never let that interfere with their plans, however, despite invoking the rage of the potions master on more than one occasion. Little did Snape know, however, that the twins once more had a devious plot up their sleeves.  
"Weasleys!" Snape exclaimed, glaring at the twins. He had been trying to get their attention for a full two minutes and was extremely agitated at this point.  
The two redheaded boys looked up and portrayed a perfect expression of total innocence. The professor wasn't amused in the least.

"I'm curious as to what is so interesting that you both have decided not to do the assignment.

"We were doing it," George argued.

"In our own time," Fred agreed.

"That is no excuse!" Snape snapped. "Detention both of you, tonight." Satisfied, the potions master walked on to harass yet another student.

"Let's do it," Fred said, looking at his brother.

"Right," George answered.

Together, the twins subtly pointed their wands at the teacher and whispered the incantation.

Suddenly Snape whirled around angrily and darted towards the twins who quickly put their wands out of sight.

"What did you do?" Snape demanded then his tone changed. "Why does it smell like cheese in here?"

The entire class burst out with laughter, while Snape looked more furious all the while.

"Quiet," he roared. Everyone sobered immediately. "I really look good in black." The professor stated calmly despite the fact that he looked like wanted to murder someone. "And the grease in my hair is quite attractive."

Again the students lost it, and couldn't resist laughing. The Weasley twins were incredibly proud of themselves, but realized it was probably a good time to split. They rushed out of the room, before Snape could even calm down the class.

"That was fun," George said.

"Most definitely," Fred agreed.

"WEASLEYS!"


End file.
